starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Eve
History A Galaxy Far, Far Away Eve is one of, if not the most, advanced artificial intelligence the galaxy has ever seen. She was created in another galaxy, by a civilization far more advanced than anything in the Exodus galaxy. The inhabitants had managed to reach enlightenment, or so they believed. Everyone could wield the Great Source, which is better known to us as the Force. However, some began to experiment with a darker side of the Great Source known as the Shadow. Eventually a war broke out between the Wielders of the Shadow and the Wielders of the Star. Eve, and those like her, were built by the Wielders of the Shadow to eliminate their enemies. They were extremely successful. The Wielders of the Star eventually used the Great Source to eliminate their galaxy. The Shadow had to be purged before they could expand to other galaxies. With their home destroyed, the few remaining Wielders of the Star gathered up all the technology they could find and they left for a new galaxy. Kora The Wielders of the Star ended up on a planet called Taylon in the Exodus galaxy. There they established relations with a group known as the Jedi. These Jedi kept the existense of the Star a secret from the rest of the Order. Alongside the Jedi these newcomers built Kora, an incredibly advanced city that could house technology and knowledge to help prevent the Shadow, or the Dark Side as it was called in the new galaxy, from gaining a foothold. However, this was not the only thing the newcomers had brought with them. Eve, the last of her kind, had snuck aboard their ship and sabotaged the city numerous times as well as killed several Wielders and Jedi before she was caught. Her advanced body was near impossible to destroy, so they imprisoned her by keeping her melted inside a heating tube. There she remained for hundreds of years, in the place that would later become known as the City of the Jedi. Keeping a close eye on her was the Council of Kora, a group of Jedi who had been selected through the years dating back to the original Jedi who had aided the Wielders. The Cylon Imperium She managed to escape her prison during the Battle of Taylon when Jedi Master Cazzik Wyn and his apprentice, Jessica Sterling accidently released her while trying to operate the city's defenses. She slipped out unnoticed and managed to save the life of the Mandalorian Kir Varrus. From him she learned all about the Cylon Imperium and their leader, Lord Kamulos. Plotting to take over this empire of artificial beings she secured Varrus's loyalty and made her presence known to K471, whom did not care to serve the Dark Jedi any more than Varrus did. With the two of them she plotted to take over. She leaked information to Kamulos' brother Sion, allowing him to know just what to hit in order to lure his brother out. The plan worked, and on the planet Cerrik, Kamulos was defeated by Sion, allowing Eve to take the throne of Cylon and begin the Imperium's expansion. Sion the Devourer Though Eve accomplished much while she was Empress of the Imperium, she never had the chance to put most of her plans into action. After the completion of both the Severus and the Templar Project her time as Empress came to an end. She, along with Xorn, were aboard the Severus en route to the far boundary of Cylon space when they vanished. The Cylon Imperium had no knowledge of their location or why they left. Eve and Xorn, along with the Severus, were taken by the Devourer of Life; Sion. His power impressed them so that their loyalty is, in fact, genuine. His mission, to purge all life from the galaxy, had become their own. Sion believed the Force to be a cancer that must be eradicated, and so he had taken individuals such as Eve to aid in the process. After several failures on Eve's part Sion completely obliterated her, ending her existence. Abilities *'Athletics:' Eve is EXTREMELY fast and very strong. *'Regeneration:' Eve's body is highly advanced. If it is wounded, it has the ability to regenerate/repair itself over long periods of time. *'EMP:' She has the ability to generate an electro magnetic pulse all around herself. This will shut down any machinery within range. She is also immune to EMPs. *'Weaponry:' Her arms can become sharpened blades within a moments notice. *'Magnetism:' Eve can manipulate large amounts of metal through magnetism. Able to throw it as well as bring it closer to her. A large suit of armor constructed of metal alloys should not be worn in close proximity to her. Category:City of the JediCategory:Cylon ImperiumCategory:Cazzik